Miyako Hotsuin
|-|Miyako Hotsuin= |-|Cor Caroli= Summary Miyako Hotsuin is the leader of the organization JP's and the heir to the powerful Hotsuin clan. Groomed from an early age by the Hotsuins, she quickly gained control of the organization of JP's and learned to manipulate the Dragon Stream, a powerful force utilized by the Hotsuin clan to protect Japan. After the attack of the Triangulum, she aided the Shining One and his friends in countering the threat. Her true nature, however, is that of the dual, paradoxical existence of Cor Caroli, a Sword of the Divine Order and one of the four corners of the sky. In reality, she is a duplicate stand-in of Yamato Hotsuin, created to fill the hole of his missing data after the second regression. However, her existence was created using a Triangulum as a base, creating a hybrid existence of humans and Triangulum. Because of this, she turned against the Triangulum and manipulated events in an attempt to sacrifice herself and the Shining One, as well as his friends, to control the Akashic Record in order to save humanity, sealing Alcor away in order to force him to comply. She was eventually defeated and aided in the ultimate defeat of Canopus. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, higher as Cor Caroli and with the Dragon Stream | Low 1-C Name: Miyako Hotsuin Origin: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human-Hybrid, Triangulum Power and Abilities: |-|Base= - Triangulum Powers=Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) and Information Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Magnetism Manipulation and nullification of it (Swords are immune to Asterion and can negate it's effects, though are still somewhat damaged), Magnetism Manipulation and Summoning Negation (With Asterion, can create a magnetic field that prevents summoning and constantly damages foes), Summoning, Resistance Negation and Defense Nullification (As a Triangulum, she can bypass defenses such as those of Arcturus), Transduality (Type 1: Her true form transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1 and 9) - Dragon Stream Powers=Preparation, Sealing and Power Nullification (Sealed the Triangulum using the Dragon Stream and cut off their influence in the Akashic Record. Users of the Dragon Stream can nullify its usage and cancel it out with their own if it is in equal potency), Paralysis Inducement and Pain Manipulation (Paralyzed the Shining One and his party and caused them to instantly fall unconscious due to sheer pain), Summoning (Can summon a dragon with preparation), Creation (Created the machinery under sky tower, which could place the Anguished One's mind into a near-sleep state), Statistics Amplification (Can massively raise her power using Dragon Stream energy), Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block out Polaris' void), Resistance Negation and Power Nullification (The Dragon Stream can ignore the defenses of Arcturus, which normally block all the powers of even demons), Limited Information Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (The Dragon Stream can manipulate data in the Akashic Record, although it's ability to do so is far weaker then that of Administrators and Swords), Energy Projection}} |-|Using the Four Prime Factors=Abstract Existence (Type 1 for the factors, as the Four Prime Factors are in and of themselves Space, Heat, Gravity, and Time, and encompass all things), increased Durability Negation, Resistance Negation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Petrification, Electricity Manipulation, Durability Negation, Paralysis Inducement, Holy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Dream Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sealing, Memory Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Magic, Disease Manipulation, Fusionism, Information Analysis, Precognition, Magnetism Manipulation and many more (With the Four Prime Factors, she encompasses everything in the DeSu2 multiverse and can use it to attack foes, with her blows always being the most effective due to being “everything”, with all her attacks being comparable to “water dousing fire” on a much higher level, allowing her to always defeat a foe in a single blow), Invulnerability, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Petrification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Durability Negation, Paralysis Inducement, Holy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Dream Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sealing, Memory Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Magic, Disease Manipulation, Fusionism, Information Analysis, Precognition, Magnetism Manipulation, and many more (With the Four Prime Factors, nothing known in the Devil Survivor multiverse can harm or affect her in any capacity, as it is merely like “fire trying to burn fire”. This includes things such as voids which lack concepts and consume abstractions and information) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Superior to Anguished One, fought a near end of game Shining One. Can casually obliterate demons stronger than the Four Devas with one hit), higher as Cor Caroli and with the Dragon Stream | Low Complex Multiverse level (Can fight against Canopus), her attacks can bypass conventional durability Speed: Immeasurable, Higher with the Dragon Stream | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+, Higher as Cor Caroli and with the Dragon Stream | Low Complex Multiversal (Physically hurt Canopus) Durability: At least Multiverse level+, Higher as Cor Caroli and with the Dragon Stream | Low Complex Multiverse level The Four Prime Factors make her nearly impossible to kill Stamina: Very High | Limitless with the Factor of Space Range: At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: A whip and sword | Canopus's Four Prime Factors Intelligence: Supergenius (A peer of Yamato Hotsuin, the Anguished One, and Fumi Kanno. Groomed from a young age to lead the Hotsuin clan, as well as JP's, an elite organization vital for Japan's national defense which not even the heads of other countries know exists. Created a terminal that could reach the Akasha Stratum singlehandedly and one that could reach Canopus with aid from Alcor) Weaknesses: Requires preparation or rituals in order to use the Dragon Stream at full capacity. Skill Crack cannot copy Abstract Existence (but can steal it) Notable Attacks/Techniques: FDF437DA-0AED-4305-B277-7332C53D59E1.gif|The Dragon Stream consuming Mizar 1B4323F4-E2E4-4652-8564-01FB50A3378B.png|The Dragon Stream’s full manifestation The Dragon Stream: A powerful form of energy wielded by the Hotsuin clan. Passed down by blood, it is a form of energy used for various purposes in order to protect Japan. It is first used to protect humanity from Polaris’ void with a field of energy, but can also be used as an offensive countermeasure by boosting power, creating powerful energy attacks or even forming a massive dragon to destroy foes. However, some of its power is tied to important pieces of architecture in Japan and can be weakened or destroyed if they are. Additionally, the energy supply for it is limited and can be exhausted Demon Summoning App: The demon summoning app, properly known as Nicaea, which is downloaded on her phone. While it's primary purpose is for summoning demons, it has many other functions, such as demon fusion and ability analysis. A major ability of it is the production of death videos, which show a video of a friend's death before it occurs, allowing one to save them. *'Skill Crack:' An ability of the demon summoning app. It allows the user to select an ability to copy from a foe once they are defeated. Additionally, an upgraded version also exists which allows one to steal abilities like those of Canopus' Four Prime Factors Asterion: A magnetic field created by Cor Caroli. It prevents summoning and constantly damages foes while in use. Key: Base | With Canopus's Four Prime Factors Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Devil Survivor Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Air Users Category:Dragons Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Swords Category:Teenagers Category:Military Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1